My hero academia: Kay story
by TommyNHR
Summary: This story it's about Kay, a boy with a very strong quirk. Throughout the stories we will learn more about him and about what he wants to do with his life.


"I'm sorry, lady, but your son has no quirk." Hearing this from the doctor, Izuku remained stiff, seeing white in front of his eyes. How? What he wanted all his life was to become a hero but now without a quirk he could not become one.

"Hey, boy, do not be so sad you can become a cop." Saying this, the doctor put his hand on Izuku's hair and stroked him slowly.

"I think we should leave, thank you for the help!" Saying this, the woman takes the little boy and walks out the door.

**Ten years later.**

The white-haired boy walked peacefully on the halls of the Children's House. This place has been his home since he was little. But that's all going to change. Looks like what he understood from Mrs. Kummy, someone wants to adopt it. But the boy did not care so much about that, whether he was staying here or living with a family, was not a big change for him. Though he enjoys a little to get rid of Minko, the biggest bully of the house. He often beat the boy.

Going to his room, or rather the room he shared with three more children, he goes to his bed and begins to pack his clothes and a few things for when he leaves.

"Hey, Kay, what are you doing there?" Ask a boy who had a little stature, dressed in a very old gym suit. His hair was long and red, his eyes green and his nose was a little crooked.

"I pack clothes, I think I'm going to get out of here, so I have to be ready." Says the white-haired boy in a slow and cold tone. He had nothing with anyone, that was how he talked, he did not have emotions, he was pretty empty on the inside. Perhaps because almost all children were ignoring him and no one appreciated his quirk. All his life he had no friends, maybe some children would not ignore him, but that does not mean they are friends. Plus he did not want to make friends because he has something important to do.

After packing his clothes in a suitcase, Kay looked once more at his bed with black sheets. In this bed he wiped all his emotions from the world. All night he would put his face in a pillow and cry or think how to end his life. Everything remains in this bed.

Exiting the old door of the room, Kay bumps into Minko, the one person in the entire world he does not want to see. Minko looked strangely at him as if he was seeing him for the first time. But this only takes a few seconds. Without thinking anymore, Minko hits Kay in his stomach. Kay falls on floor holding his stomach. He could not breathe, although he was accustomed to the beating of Minko, Kay still felt the same pain every time.

"Oh, oh, it seems like little Kay is going to get out of here, I'm already sorry about the family that will take you. Anyway, I think they just want a pet to play with. I would not see someone to love you. "Minko says, laughing with much lust.

Minko was the biggest fool in the world. And Kay was sure of that, but he was accustomed to such actions from the giant. Standing up Kay looked at Minko with a burning desire to kill him. But if he did that, he would not leave now, and he would not be able to put his plan in action.

"At least I'm leaving this place, even if they just want a pet to play with. At least somebody wants me, you're gonna stay here until you've rotten. You stupid monkey!"Kay says wickedly. Minko deserves this, for all he did to me and every child in this house.

Minko remains a little shocked at what Kay said, he had the courage to talk back to him, thought Minko. Looks like this pice of shit doesn't know his place. Minko is getting ready to hit Kay. But after the corner of the hall, Mrs. Kummy appears. Mrs. Kummy was a a little woman, but with a big heart. The only person who behaved nicely with Kay and was not afraid of him. Kay saw her as a mother.

"What's going on here dear ones?" Asked the women with her white hair caught up in a bun.

"Oh, nothing, Mrs. Kummy, I just wanted to say goodbye to Kay. Well Kay, it seemed good to me to share some of my life with you, but unfortunately now we have to break up. "Minko says with a fake smile on his face. The boy stretches his hand to Kay. Kay grabs the boy's hand and greets. Minko, of course, puts all of his strength in his handshake.

"Ah, I'm glad my big boys are good friends. Now Kay, you have to come with me to meet your new family. "And saying that the woman takes Kay by her hand, but compared to Minko's cold and rough hand, Mrs. Kummy was small and warm.

Kay passes all the portraits of the children in the house, at many of them he didn't look, but it was some that made him turn his head and see them for the last time. The road to the room that was supposed to be Kay's new family seems to be getting longer.

"Will you miss this place, Kay?" Asked the little woman as she walked.

Good question, will he miss this place? He had many ugly memories here, all the beats received from Minko, all the accusations of robbery received from the children here, or all the fears looks that he received when he activated his quirkul. But there were also beautiful moments when Minko was stuck in a barrel because he was too big, or when Mrs. Kummy took a large part of the kids on a trip to see a water park. With all this a little smile appears on Kay's face that has not happened for a long time.

"I think I will miss this place, although I do not mind getting rid of Minko," he says quietly.

The women chuckles. She knows that Kay was beaten by Minko, or that almost all children avoided him. She knew everything and she felt really stupid that she could not do anything about it, she was telling the children that it was not nice to take on others, or to Minko that it was not good to beat Kay, but the bullying continued.

Arriving in front of the door that will determine Kay's future, the woman turns to Kay and puts her hand on his shoulder, perhaps looking at him for the last time. How big he gotten, the woman thinks. With his big and white eyes, white and curly hair, with a sad look and a small smile on his face, the woman looks at him for the last time. With her face on his shoulder, Mrs. Kummy leaves some stains on his blue sweatshirt.

"Kay, whatever happens know that I love you and have to be strong for what's to come in live." Saying this, Ms. Kummy puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out a small silver necklace with a small flower on it . She put it in his hands. Kay looked a little confused at her.

"It's for you, I got it from a very important person, and now I want to give it to you." Kay puts the necklace in his pocket with a smile very big on his face that was very rare , he thanked Mrs. Kummy for the present.

Inside the room, which was quite large, with many books, in the center of the room two people sat at a round table and spoke to each other. Kay looked better at the men at the table. He was a young woman with long brown hair and a small nose, her eyes were brown and big like his. There was also a man, the man had black hair and a long beard. His eyes were like a cat's eyes, likely because of his quirk.

The two people return to Kay and analyze him a little, and suddenly they both smile. Kay slowly started going to the chair that was at the same round table.

The boy stares and stares at the people in front of him. They seemed like good people.

"Hi, I am Anko, and this is my husband Takahiro, nice to meet you!" Says the woman, very glad, the man seems just as happy.

"My name is Kay Ukarama, nice to meet you too." Says the boy still a little scared by the people in front of him.

"What a nice name, I hope we will become good friends, would you like to know something about us?" Asked the man with his husky voice.

"What quirks do you have?" Asked the curious boy.

"Oh, I have a cat quirk, I can see in the dark, I hear very well and I can land in my feet from high heights. Anko, she can manipulate the wind, she can make small tornado if she wants to. "Says the man a little scared.

"What quirk do you have honey?" Ask the woman.

Kay remains a little silent, not sure if he should lie and say he has a very simple quirk, but if he lives with these people he has to be honest with them. Hardly the boy says.

"I can create fire and control it, blue fire more accurately. But if I use it more and more I lose my control and hurt people around me. "Kay says with a low voice and his head down.

He was prepared to be judged by these people, already seeing their frightened faces, he was sure he would not leave now and stay in this house for the rest of his life. After a while the white-haired boy raises his head and sees the two of them smiling.

"Wow, what a cool quirk , you can use fire, you can become a very good hero."The both of them say, they did not seem scared of him, Kay remains surprised at how the two people reacted to his quirk.

"You do not have to be ashamed with your quirkul, because it is _**your**_ quirk!"Says thr man, Kay remains stiff, yeah is _**his**_ quirk, he shouldn't be ashamed.

"Why do you want to adopt a child?" Kay suddenly asks.

The two look at each other and after a few moments, the man begins to speak.

"We tried to have a baby twice but the pregnancy failed, we were both devastated, for a long time we did not want to hear about a children, but after a while we decided that we should try to adopt one. When I came here last week and looked at the kids here, I saw you in a corner reading a book. I asked Mrs. Kummy for you and she told us that you are the best child in this house. After a while, we decided to come and ask if you want to come with us. "Says the sad man.

"So what do you say, do you want to live with us?" Ask Anko, now with a small smile on her face.

These people have gone through two pregnancy and both of them failed, i can not imagine how hard it was for them, and when they came here from all the children in this house they chose me. Mrs. Kummy really helped me a lot, i own my life to that women, Kay thinks. The two people in front of him get blured. Kay puts his hand to his eyes and feels the tears touch his palms. Hardly Kay nodded the question.

After some time when Kay took his time to speak with . He gets _**his family **_car. Entering the car, he starts talking to Anko and Takahiro. Arrived in front of a giant apartament unit, they descend from the car and enter the block. The Hiroshi family, his new family was on the fourth floor, unfortunately the elevator did not work so they had to go on the stairs.

Arriving in front of the door, Anko and Takahiro entered without any problems, but for Kay it was still hard to think that this would be his new home. Someone puts a hand on his back, scared Kay returns quickly. There was a girl with orange hair and with green eyes and a smile on her face. Kay stared at her, Why would somebody put his hands on me. He thinks.

"Hello, call me Itsuka Kendo, you're the new son of the Hirosh family?" Asked the curious girl.

"Yes, I'm Kay Ukarama." Kay says in a low, irritated voice.

"Oh, you do not really like to talk, do you? Anyway, I have to go, nice to meet you! "And saying that the girl was leaving.

What a day, Kay thinks. Entering the apartment the smell of oranges hits his nose. The apartment looked pretty, had a room for Anko and Takahiro and one for him, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. In the living room there were only books and comic books with super heroes, there was also a brown and large sofa, and in front of the sofa was a television. Anko walks over to Kay and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Kay, I hope you feel at home, your room is next to the bathroom, you can go and leave your things there." The woman says in a sweet tone. Takahiro was already with his nose in a book and did not even hear what was happening next to him.

Kay goes to the room next to the bathroom and enters it. The room was not very large, the only things in the rooms were the bed and a couple of boxes. Kay jumps in the bed and close his eyes.

**I hope you liked this chapter, it's a new story to work with. I am sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes. I hope you will review the chapter!**


End file.
